Those Wickedly Awkward Moments
by Jaeme
Summary: All those moments in Wicked when you've gone "Well that was awkward..." condensed into two chapters! R&R
1. Act 1

**AN: Chapter two is coming up so send me your awkward moments for me to include! (Make sure they're from Wicked and not just totally random...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Those Wickedly Awkward Moments<strong>

The awkward moment when you floating in your bubble and someone looks up your dress.

The awkward moment when a re-enactment of a private event takes place in public.

The awkward moment when you're the only person in your world that has green skin.

The awkward moment when you arrive at a school where everyone sings like bees.

The awkward moment when you realize that your Headmistress is really a fish in a dress.

The awkward moment when you're roomed with the only person in Oz who can't come up with an original insult.

The awkward moment when your teacher is a Goat.

The awkward moment when your Goat teacher actually bleats.

The awkward moment when you almost get run over by a ranga.

The awkward moment when a prince somehow invites the whole school to a party in less than 3 hours. (This was decided upon by the fact that classes for the day had ended and Galinda takes _at least_ two hours to get ready for such an occasion).

The awkward moment when you get a gift that looks just like a black traffic cone.

The awkward moment when you realize that Munchkins aren't really that short after all.

The awkward moment when you arrive at a party wearing a black traffic cone and a navy blue curtain.

The awkward moment when you're dancing like a retard and someone actually joins in.

The awkward moment when your polar opposite becomes your best friend.

The awkward moment when the only nickname someone can come up with for themselves is their own first name.

The awkward moment when that ditz you room with attempts to teach you how to be like her.

The awkward moment when you realize your roomie isn't as blonde as she first appeared and might be onto something.

The awkward moment when your best friend's boyfriend hits on you.

The awkward moment when you make you entire class dance like loonies and then run off with your best friend's boyfriend.

The awkward moment when you realize you're in a very deserted clearing with a prince who has a very shifty reputation.

The awkward moment when the infant in the room ruins the moment… again!

The awkward moment when it rains and you don't melt.

The awkward moment when you receive a letter from an old man inviting you to his house.

The awkward moment when you have to tell your friend that your satchel is not a purse and therefore cannot carry all of her stuff.

The awkward moment when you get off a train and nobody stares.

The awkward moment when you go to a show and you as an audience member have to dance as well.

The awkward moment when that giant menacing head is actual kind of friendly.

The awkward moment when some old guy is the giant menacing head.

The awkward moment when monkeys fly.

The awkward moment when brooms fly.

The awkward moment when you fly.

The awkward moment when your flying on your broom and someone looks up your dress.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>

**PS Thanks to my beta!**


	2. Act 2

**Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed and for all your suggestions! I may have used your ideas I may have not, but if I have an extra special thanks to you!**

**Hope you all thoroughly enjoy ACT 2.**

* * *

><p>The awkward moment when people are singing about witches and you think they say "lizard" instead of "blizzard". (How many of you first heard the sound track and thought this? I didn't… My brother did.)<p>

The awkward moment when you arrive at what you believe to be just a press meeting to find out you proposed without noticing.

The awkward moment when that fish who used to be your Head Shiztress is still a fish but with more power.

The awkward moment when your little sister dresses like you.

The awkward moment when you realise it's just you and the wheelchair.

The awkward moment when you apperate inside a closet.

The awkward moment when your dear little sister has become a powerful political leader with Munchkin servants and jealousy issues.

The awkward moment when you give your sister the power to walk, only to get threatened by a not-so-short short guy holding a cheese knife.

The awkward moment when the stalkerish power of your sister literally steals the heart of a taller-than-average Munchkin.

The awkward moment when you turn your childhood friend into a living Jamaican instrument and that being into heavy metal has just taken on a whole new meaning.

The awkward moment when the old guy behind the head sings to you then asks you to dance.

The awkward moment when your college crush walks in on you with the old guy.

The awkward moment when your old professor Goat is on the lam.

The awkward moment when your best friend walks in on you, the old guy and her fiance having a reunion.

The awkward moment when you run off with your best friend's boyfriend/fiancé, again.

The awkward moment when you realize the smoke in the forest isn't non-asthmatic.

The awkward moment when your newfound true love starts to point out all the flying houses they can see in the sky above you.

The awkward moment when some little girl steals a dead chicks shoes.

The awkward moment when the arguement your having with your ex-best friend seems almost funny.

The awkward moment when you realise public figures don't lie, they encourage.

The awkward moment when you end up insulting someones mode of transport through political arguing.

The awkward moment when your newfound love impersonates Tarzan with great bravado to free you only to earn a date with death.

The awkward moment when you have no idea what your reading/saying.

The awkward moment when your casting a spell and the floor elevator breaks (I swear this has happened to every Elphaba).

The awkward moment when the lions tail isn't real, it's just attached to a pole.

The awkward moment when the good witch relates a dog to her stalker from college by name.

The awkward moment when your finally reinstated into best friendship and your bestie goes and gets herself killed.

The awkward moment when you refer your relationship with your best friend to out of control comits, streams running into things, ships come loose and seeds dropped into the middle of no where.

The awkward moment when you realise they made a movie about fueding over a pair of shoes.

The awkward moment when the water actully melts her, against all odds.

The awkward moment when when the odds were terribly wrong and she couldn't acctually melt in the first place.

The awkward moment when the monkey talks.

The awkward moment when it turns out the old guy was the witches father, now we know where she gets it from...

The awkward moment when your realise you could acctually be the father of all the people around who are in possesion of a little green bottle.

The awkward moment when you burn the fish.

The awkward moment when you realised you just turned the only person in Oz who ever really loved you in "that way" into a talking sack of hay.

The awkward moment when Glinda looks down and sees two people she thought were dead.

The awkward moment when you realise whenever music mysteriously plays from no where, even though you probably don't want to, you begin to sing about your inner-most feelings.

The awkward moment when you realize the word awkward looks awkward, just look at that "k" between those "w"s.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks once again everyone! Don't forget to review, if you don't then to that I say: The awkward moment when you don't review when asked.<strong>


End file.
